Unchained Melody
by Bandit-sama
Summary: Series of drabbles, theme: A through Z. Rina and Hanon have begun their touchy relationship, but there any things they must go through together. RinaXHanon, Shoujoai.
1. Aquarium

I don't own Mermaid Melody or any of its characters.

Alright, I'm doing one of these for Chrno Crusade, and discovered that I wanted to do the same for RinaXHanon, a couple I love. These drabbles will be four hundred words long, and will follow a letter for an overall theme. I will pick a letter, a word that starts with that letter, and write with that theme. Sometimes it will be an object, and sometimes it will be an emotion. I'll be updating every Tuesday with a new drabble.

* * *

_A-Aquarium:_

Their first "date" had been at a nearby aquarium. Neither one of them had told Luchia anything; almost as if they wanted to keep everything that happened between them a secret. They had walked down to the aquarium together, Rina had paid the entrance fee for the both of them, and Hanon offered to pay for lunch. This was going to be a simple outing for the two of them, or so the two thought.

The entire time Hanon wanted to confess how she felt for Rina and vice versa. Hanon, lacking patience to wait until the trip was over, confessed her feelings during a stroll through the shark exhibit. Rina's eyes had widened from surprise but then she laughed.

When Rina finished her laugh, she responded with a sincere nod. Hanon felt her heart skip a beat, but as Hanon leaned in for the finishing kiss, Rina took a step backwards. Hanon blinked, confused.

"Not yet," Rina said with a confident smile.

A frown crossed Hanon's face. "Why not?"

"Later."

Hanon puckered out her lower lip. "When's later?"

Rina turned to a nearby shark model. "_Later_."

Even though she didn't want to, Hanon took that answer from Rina, and the two began to walk through the aquarium once more. Though some parts of the walk were silent, many of them where happy moments that made a smile cross one of their faces. Whenever Rina smiled, Hanon did as well, but there were times where Rina missed the smile on Hanon's face because of Rina's interest in the information floating around her. Instead of paying attention to Hanon, Rina found herself studying the undersea animals that the aquarium had set up.

Hanon couldn't take the tension between them anymore, and knew that she had to do _something_ before this date was over. After all, it had taken days for Hanon to gain enough courage to ask Rina out without Luchia around, so she had to make the best of this date before it ended.

"Rina," Hanon said as she tugged on her arm.

Rina looked down towards Hanon. "What?" she asked.

Hanon moved her face up to Rina's and forced her lips against Rina's. The green haired girl's eyes widened, but instead of pushing back against the South Atlantic mermaid, Rina stayed where she was, and closed her eyes.

This wasn't the way Rina wanted her first kiss to be.


	2. Bubbles

I don't own Mermaid Melody.

Thank you to **Awesome Rapidash** and **Kino no Tabibito **for reviewing! Anyways, this chapter has something a bit dirty but that's why this fic is rated T. Please,

Enjoy!

* * *

_B-Bubbles:_

The fear of turning into bubbles was something Rina and Hanon didn't have to deal with, for they had a crush on one another instead of human males. But the bubbles they _did_ have to deal with were bubbles nonetheless.

It was their first sensual bath together; Rina and Hanon had decided to take one in the privacy of Rina's tub instead of the bath house where Luchia lived. Why? The two really didn't know _why_ they just wanted to keep their small affair to themselves for the time being. So instead of going to a public place with a dear friend, the two decided to bathe in Rina's tub.

Rina entered the tub first, changed into her mermaid form, and slipped her bra off. Hanon hesitated at first but when she saw Rina slip out of her bra, Hanon knew that she could do it as well.

Hanon entered the bath tub, sitting on the opposite side as her partner, and turned back into her mermaid form. Just as she reached back to undo her bra, she stopped. Could she really do something like this? This was such an intimae act and was something that Hanon wasn't going to let slip by right? Ignoring what she had thought before, Hanon managed to unhook her bra and take it off.

The two sat in the warm water, silent. With each second that ticked by the two considered getting up and leaving but something was holding them back. They both wanted to speak, or at least peer at the other's body but the both of them were just too _shy_. Once again Hanon's impatience came into play, and Hanon leaned forward while the bubbles hid her chest.

"Do you want me to scrub your tail?" Hanon asked, her fingers gently running over Rina's thin fins.

Rina blushed. "Sure."

"Don't worry." Hanon winked while her tongue escaped her mouth playfully. "I know how to do it perfectly."

Rina turned her head away. "I know," she whispered.

Hanon took Rina's tail with her thing fingers and began to scrub Rina's fins with a loofa. She got between every small fold while the nearby bubbles hid Hanon's chest from Rina's wandering eye.

Hanon moved up to Rina's face and kissed her. The feeling of Hanon's lip was _nothing_ compared to the feel of Hanon's breasts on her own. Rina could get used to this.

* * *

R&R please! 


	3. Comedian

I don't own Mermaid Melody or any of its characters.

Thank you to **Awesome Rapidash **and **Kino no Tabibito** for reviewing! Sorry for not updating last week! I was ill! To make up for it, I'm updating twice today. Anyways, this chapter searches something that Rina wants to grow up to be.

Enjoy!

* * *

_C-Comedian_

After another small, awkward date to somewhere Hanon wanted to go, Rina took Hanon to one of _her_ favorite stand-up places. Hanon didn't have a problem with going somewhere _Rina_ wanted to go; in fact she wanted to do everything _with_ Rina and wanted to experience everything Rina loved to do. Hanon was more thrilled to be with Rina, rather then excited about seeing the show.

As they walked through the laughing crowd, they found their seats in the front row and began watching the comedian on the stage. The two became lost within the story the comedian told until the punch line. The comedian delivered it well, but Hanon knew that Rina could do much better. When the comedian stepped off of the stage, Hanon nudged Rina with her elbow.

"Come on," Hanon whispered with a wink. "I know you can do it."

Rina twitched. "No I couldn't."

Hanon nudged her once more. "It's amateur's night!" she said with a grin. "Please Rina?"

Instead of answering with a simple "no" Rina paused. If she was alone she would have gone on stage but now that Hanon was there, Rina felt nervous. What if something went wrong? Wait…why was Rina nervous about what Hanon would think? Did she like Hanon that much now? Rina _knew_ that she _liked_ Hanon, she just didn't know _how much_ she liked Hanon.

Not being able to resist the look on Hanon's face, Rina got on stage before anyone else could. As the audience listened, Rina began to tell the jokes and stories she had been working on. She delivered her lines well, and got the audience to laugh and clap, Hanon being the loudest of course.

A part of Rina thought everything was strange, but she loved hearing how the audience reacted to the way she told her stories. She loved holding the microphone to her mouth, and how excited Hanon looked.

"More!" someone yelled as Rina finished. "Come on!!"

"Give us more!" an audience member yelled.

Hanon's smile grew so wide that her eyes closed. "Go Rina!" she called out.

A small smile crossed Rina's face. Hanon cheered from the table they had been sitting at along with the crowd. Rina's eyes focused on the blue haired mermaid as Hanon's eyes locked onto Rina's.

"Alright," Rina said.

Jokes began to come from Rina's mouth, but she never took her eyes off of Hanon.

* * *

R&R please! 


	4. Dance

I don't own Mermaid Melody or any of its characters.

* * *

_D-Dance_

Dancing was something Rina had never enjoyed to be honest. During the first few days of their "relationship" Hanon had asked Rina to come dancing with her, but Rina always rejected her with some kind of excuse. After a few days of turning Hanon down, an opportunity Hanon jumped at came along. It happened during a fight against the Water Demon; Izuru to be exact.

Izuru had plotted another plan to capture the mermaid princesses, but as always it failed. Rina and Hanon told Luchia that they could handle the fight, and she was left with Kaito who had gotten wounded during the confrontation with Izuru on land. After their transformation into their idol forms, the battle moved into deep water.

"Pichi Pichitto Live Start!" Rina and Hanon said as one.

Together they began to sing Ever Blue. The monsters coming from Izuru drew back as Izuru held her ears. Hanon began singing louder while she bumped up against Rina. Rina blinked, confused. As Rina's singing increased to keep up with Hanon's, Hanon bumped her waist against Rina's. Rina forced herself to stay on task but when Hanon bumped up against her again, Rina did it back.

When their song changed to Star Jewel after Ever Blue's short run, Hanon leaned against Rina's left shoulder. A blush came across Rina's face, but she dismissed it and kept singing to ward off the Water Demon. But during the song, Hanon bumped her hips against Rina's once more, so Rina bumped up against her while a smile crossed Rina's face. Hanon returned the smile as she sung, pulled away from Rina and began dancing beside her to the beat of Rina's song.

_What is she doing?_ Rina wondered.

With Hanon's dancing, the mood of their song increased. Izuru's groans grew louder the more enjoyment Hanon put her into her song, and that gave Rina an idea. Rina began dancing beside Hanon with a slow movement of her hands and hips but soon she began following all of Hanon's moves. Their movements began to link together until they found themselves facing one another.

Their singing grew louder and Izuru began to back away, still covering her ears. The happiness behind the mermaid's singing made everything so painful for Izuru.

And even though the movements were simple, Rina thought it was the most romantic thing she had ever been a part of.

* * *

R&R please! 


	5. Éclair

I don't own Mermaid Melody or any of its characters.

Thank you to **Awesome Rapidash **for reviewing! It really means a lot to me!

* * *

E-Éclair

It was a Friday night when Hanon came over to Rina's apartment for the third night in a row. Everything went like it had the night before; Hanon would bring some kind of fast food, the two would eat it in front of the TV, and the rest of the time would be spent lying on Rina's bed. Tonight would be different; Hanon was planning on sharing something else with Rina other then cheeseburgers.

Hanon came into Rina's apartment with a plastic bag in her hands. Rina watched as she walked in with her right eyebrow cocked in wonder. Hanon giggled when she saw the look on Rina's face.

"You want to know what I have?" Hanon asked playfully.

"Yes." Rina nodded. "What did you bring for dinner tonight?"

Hanon stuck her tongue out in a goofy smile. "It's more like dessert."

"Dessert?"

The blue haired girl turned around with a white box in her hands. Rina looked down into the bag and saw two chocolate éclairs looking back towards her. Needless to say this wasn't the dinner she had been expecting.

"They're good," Hanon said with a confident smile. She reached down into the box and pulled one out. "Here, try it."

Rina reached down into the box and pulled one out. Just as she was about to eat it, the movie Hanon wanted to watch came on. Instead of waiting for Rina to finish her éclair, Hanon grabbed Rina and dragged her over to Rina's bed where the TV was. The two sat on the end of Rina's bed which was in front of the TV and began to watch the show.

Fifteen minutes passed before either of them said anything until a commercial came on. Hanon leaned against Rina, and placed an éclair in front of Rina's mouth.

"Try it," Hanon urged. "For me? Please?"

"Do I have to finish it?"

Hanon shook her head. "No," she answered.

Rina had never eaten something like the éclair before, but the look on Hanon's face was enough to get her to eat it. So instead of fighting, Rina took a large bite out of the éclair Hanon held in front of her face. She crushed it between her teeth until it was nothing but mush, and then swallowed it.

Even though it was a bit too sweet, the éclair was better then any other dessert Rina had ever eaten.

* * *

R&R please! 


	6. Freesia

I don't own Mermaid Melody or any of its characters.

Thank you to **Awesome Rapidash, **and **Kino no Tabibito** for reviewing! I'm sorry I've been behind in updating. I've got a virus/infection in my chest that has kept me away from the computer for a while. I'm sorry to say that I'll only be able to update once every two weeks until I fully recover. I hope this chapter makes up for me being so far behind on updating.

Enjoy!

* * *

_F-Freesia _

Freesia was a type of flower that rarely came into the flower shop where Hanon visited. Freesia only blossomed in the spring, and Hanon had been waiting all year for them to come into the shop. But the Wednesday the bright orange and yellow flower came into the shop; she couldn't help but buy as much as she could.

Flowers had many meanings; the meaning of this flower was something Hanon hoped Rina would be able to understand.

It took Hanon fifteen exact minutes to work up the courage to give them to Rina. She stood outside of Rina's apartment with the flowers in hand with wonder running through her mind. Would Rina know what these flowers meant? Would Rina appreciate these flowers as much as Hanon would? There was only one way to find out.

Hanon knocked on the door, and within a few minutes Rina answered. Hanon brought the flowers up to her own face, and giggled.

"Rina," Hanon said gently. "These are for you."

Rina blinked. "For me?" she repeated.

Hanon nodded. "I've been waiting for these to come in…so here."

Silence came to the hallway they were both in, but Rina shattered it by reaching out and grabbing the freesia. Hanon smiled and walked into the apartment with a wide smile on her face. Rina walked into the kitchen and got a small vase she had kept hidden away.

"Do you like them?" Hanon asked.

Rina placed the vase on a table. "Yes," she said.

Hanon walked over to the back door. "Do you know what they mean?"

"Mean?" Rina blinked.

"Yeah." Hanon turned back to Rina. "All flowers have a hidden message."

"What does this one mean?"

The Aqua Princess turned away again. "Freesia represent innocence and purity."

Rina's eyes widened. "Hanon…"

Before Rina got another chance to respond, Hanon walked over to the green haired girl and pressed her lips against Rina's. Rina closed her eyes, and pressed herself against Hanon. The blue haired girl laid her right hand on Rina's chest, above her heart.

The kiss ran in pleasurable waves through out Rina's body, starting at her lips and running down to her toes. She only hoped that Hanon was feeling the same way she was at the moment, because Rina would do almost anything to feel this wonderful feeling every moment of the day.

_My innocence and purity._ Hanon thought.

* * *

R&R please! 


	7. Gossip

I don't own Mermaid Melody.

Thank you to **Awesome Rapidash, Sailor Star Mars, **and **Serena **for reviewing! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I've been really, _really_ sick lately and I haven't been able to get on the computer at all. I hope this makes up for it!

Enjoy!

* * *

_G-Gossip_

Gossiping was something Rina wasn't used to. She didn't like drama or gossip; in fact she thought everything along those lines was a waste of her precious time that could be spent trying to stop the Water Demons. However, Hanon and Lucia often created or spread gossip and drama without even thinking about it. This clash between the differences of their "game" Hanon often called it, was what brought about their first fight.

"Someone said something about us today," Hanon said as the two strolled down the beach.

"What?" the green haired princess asked.

"How we spend too much time together," Hanon answered in a playful tone.

Rina stopped walking. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I told them they were stupid for thinking something like that." Hanon stopped walking a few feet in front of Rina.

"Dammit." Rina looked away from the Aqua Princess and to the water. "I don't want anyone to find out _anything_."

Hanon puffed her cheeks up. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know."

Hanon blinked, confused. "Why?"

"I'm not ready," Rina said. Her hands formed fists.

"Not ready for what?" Hanon took a small step forward. A strange sensation began to tickle the pit of her stomach but she ignored it.

Rina didn't want to admit to it. The words she had been dying to tell Hanon were pushing at the back of her throat but her tongue just wouldn't push them forward. She couldn't say something _that_ mean to Hanon, someone she cared so much about. Rina couldn't—

"I'm not ready for anyone to know about us!" Rina yelled. "I'm not even ready to know!"

She did.

Hanon's eyes grew wide. "What?" she asked.

"I'm not," Rina said. "Hanon."

Tears filled Hanon's brown eyes. She took one step backwards way from the Green Princess with her eyes still focused on Rina in confusion. But instead of comforting her, Rina stood where she was with her eyes focused on the sand underneath her.

"Rina," Hanon whispered.

The blue haired girl turned away from Rina and ran down the beach with tears in her eyes. Rina watched Hanon run away, but she nothing to stop Hanon, just as Hanon had done nothing to stop the gossip. And even though the thing Rina had said was horrible, she felt that a huge weight had finally been lifted off of her shoulders.

* * *

R&R please! 


	8. Heat

I don't own Mermaid Melody.

Sorry for the long wait! Anyways, thanks to **Awesome Rapidash, Sailor Stars Mars, KeslAKid, **and **Suzurin** for reviewing! This chapter goes over four hundred words a bit, but I couldn't cut such a wonderful chapter down anymore then it already is. Sorry.

* * *

Whenever heat devolved in Japan, people often went to the beach or to a pool to cool off, but do to their heritage and strange cruse, Hanon, Lucia, and Rina couldn't go to the beach or a pool without reverting back to their mermaid forms. So whenever the heat got to them, they stayed in the bathhouse with Lucia. There the three relaxed in their mermaid forms without any trouble…until today. The three picked out one of the biggest baths to hang out in.

"So," Lucia began with a sly smile, "what's going on between you two?"

A dark blush covered Hanon and Rina's faces. "Nothing," they both answered.

"Aw come on!" Lucia sat forward with a pout across her face. "I know something's going on; the two of you didn't show up for school the other day!"

Rina tried her best to keep her cool. "So?"

"I know something's going on," Lucia insisted.

Hanon kept quiet. The fight between her and Rina had happened a week ago and since then the two hadn't spoken about _anything_. The trips to Rina's apartment stopped, the phone calls, and the late night shopping trips became nothing but a mere memory. As much as Hanon wanted to pick up everything and start over, she didn't want to bring it up to Rina again. No, the aqua princess never wanted to cry like that again.

"Lucia it's too hot right now," Rina said as she leaned back against the tub.

Lucia put away her pout and released a sigh. Sometimes Rina could be as stubborn as a bull and there was no way anyone could get through to her.

"Did you know that Kaito and I have started going out?" she said happily.

Rina and Hanon listened but Rina soon noticed that Hanon wasn't acting as perky as usual. Rina glanced over towards Hanon every few minutes, but didn't say anything to her. The green princesses knew what was wrong; the fight that she and Hanon had the other day never got resolved. She knew what she had to do.

"Rina? Hanon?" Lucia asked.

Rina perked and took in a deep breath. "Lucia, Hanon and I are going out," she admitted.

"Eh?!" Lucia's eyes and mouth widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." Rina nodded and turned towards Hanon. "Right?"

A smile crossed Hanon's face, one she thought she would never give again. "Right," she answered as tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

R&R please! 


	9. Ice Cream

I don't own Mermaid Melody.

Thanks to **Awesome Rapidash, Sailor Star Mars,** and **Kino no Tabibito** for reviewing!! Damn I really need to update more 'eh? I'm so sorry, a lot as happened to be in the past month. I really hopes this makes up for it!

* * *

_I-Ice Cream:_

"_I wanna take you out. Meet me by the mall after school_." Was what the note Rina got on her locker said. She didn't know how to react to the note, other then the blush on her face that is. After school, Rina met Hanon near the mall right after school and the two of them led off into the mall in silence. Neither one said anything to the other but when the two approached a certain store, Hanon giggled.

"Have you ever had an ice cream?" Hanon asked through her giggle.

Rina shook her head. In her search of Noel's kidnapper Rina hadn't had any time for herself besides hanging out with Hanon, after all she was busy looking for Noel's kidnapper. The green haired princess didn't have time to mingle within the human relam, she had things to do, a mermaid to save! Of course she hadn't tasted a human treat like _ice cream_ before!

"No," Rina said.

"Okay then!" Hanon giggled and stood before the small store with a smile across her face. "Let's try it!"

It was the least she could do, especially after the fight the two had gotten into the week before. So Rina walked up with Hanon and got a vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles. As the worker handed her the strange white with many different colored sprinkles, Rina studied it in confusion. Hanon ordered something called strawberry with chocolate dipped bananas or something like that.

As the two walked away from the ice cream stand, Hanon giggled. "So do you like it?"

Rina studied her cone. "I don't know."

"Try it!" Hanon said with a lick of her own cone.

Doing as told, Rina licked the very tip of her ice cream cone and allowed the vanilla to run over her tongue. The favor sent mysterious sensations down her spine and made her shiver. Never had anything done this to her before. The ice cream was so cold…and yet it tasted a bit warm…what was this strange concoction?

"Well?" Hanon pressed with a gentle smile.

Rina discussed the matter within her head and suddenly and answer came to mind. "I like it," she said with another lick. "I really like it."

Rina's eyes landed on the light blue haired princess and a smile crossed the both of their faces.

_When should I tell her…that I care for her so much?_

* * *

R&R please! 


	10. Jump

Thank you to **Sailor Star Mars, Suzurin, Jewelieishness, Awesome Rapidash, and Granite Aizawa **for reviewing! I'm not going to offer up a reason why this is so late, but I will apologize for lateness. Please read and

Enjoy.

* * *

_J-Jump_

No matter what a mermaid did, she could not jump. Without knees attached to legs, one could not jump up towards the sky with their hand reaching up to the sky. Rina didn't see much point in jumping, she had done it a few times in her land life when it was needed like in P.E. and when she dove into the water to transform back into a mermaid. Hanon, however, was an entirely different matter and the Aqua Princess saw fit to live her land life to the fullest.

But today would be different: Rina would jump for a different reason today.

Today Hanon invited Rina out to the beach for a picnic while Lucia watched Kaito surf in the light blue water. Rina arrived on time and saw Hanon on the beach with a smile on her face, and Lucia near the shoreline, her eyes locked on Kaito. The green haired Princess sat down beside Hanon and dug her toes into the sand.

Hanon turned to her. "Glad you could make it," she said in a gentle tone.

"Yeah," was the only answer Rina gave.

Something was wrong, Rina could _feel_ it. Hanon wasn't speaking like she always did, and wasn't as bubbly as she had been the day before. Had something happened? Did Rina do something she didn't know about? Rina admitted her relationship to the blue haired Princess….so what was the issue?

"Hanon?" Rina asked.

Hearing her name, the Aqua Princess lifted her knees to her chest. "Rina…I…"

"What?"

"I…" Hanon took in a deep breath through her nostrils, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Rina repeated, her eyes growing wide.

Hanon turned and faced Rina, the corner of Hanon's eyes watery. "I love you Rina."

Rina's mouth dropped open in surprise. Did Hanon really say those three small words? Those words that created kingdoms and destroyed them? But through her thoughts, Rina's heart began pounding in her chest. Would Hanon turn to sea foam? Of course mermaids couldn't reveal their love to humans but Rina wasn't a human…

Ignoring every thought, Rina jumped forward, kicking from the ground underneath her and wrapped her arms around Hanon's neck. The Green Princess hugged the other girl tightly, never wanting to let go as she silently prayed that Hanon wouldn't transform into a pile of sea foam, lifeless and without that beautiful smile Rina loved so much.

* * *

R&R please! 


	11. Kiss

Thank you to **Jewelieishness, Granite Aizawa, Charon-chan, Awesome Rapidash, Sailor Star Mars**, and **Kino no Tabibito** for reviewing! I love getting all of your reviews, they really make my day. Again I'm sorry this is late, but please…

Enjoy!

* * *

_K-Kiss:_

Love. Love was strange, no matter how much the Aqua and Green Princess said otherwise. Ever since the two princesses had admitted their love to one another, they hadn't done anything together: go on dates, hang out, or even kiss. Kiss. Oh how Hanon wanted a kiss from Rina! Now that they were together, Hanon wanted to kiss the green haired princess more then anything, but whenever she tried, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She just couldn't. They had kissed a few times before but the next one would be the first one after admitting their love for one another, Hanon had to make sure it went well! If it didn't, she feared losing Rina.

The aqua haired girl set up the date; she and Rina would go out on their own during a school field trip and finally share their long awaited kiss. But when the moment came, Hanon found her mind going blank…

"Something wrong?" Rina asked.

The two stood a few hundred feet away from the class, hidden behind a tree which cast shadows down upon the two, their eyes locked on one another. Hanon cupped her hands against her breast as she sucked in her lower lip. Could she really do this?

"_I love you Rina."_

_I can do this._ Hanon told herself while sucking up a large gulp of air via her nose. _I can do this!_

With the air trapped in her lungs, Hanon reached forward and pressed her lips against Rina's in a tender yet shy kiss. Rina's eyes widened for a moment, but soon she relaxed into the surprise kiss. A silent moment passed between the two, the chatter of the nearby students filling their ears as they fell into a paradise for the both of them and only them.

Fire ran through Hanon, and set every one of her nerves to an attention she had never felt before. Every fiber within her being focused on the bliss erupting from her lips and it sent shivers down her spine that lingered for what felt like forever. Just how long would this kiss last? Never in her life had she shared a kiss like this with someone, and she couldn't believe that another person could make her feel this way…

A girl she loved.

A girl who fought along side her.

A mermaid like her.

Rina.

* * *

R&R please! 


	12. Longing

Thanks to **Charon-Chan, Sailor Star Mars, **and** Granite Aizawa **for reviewing! Happy holidays!

Enjoy!

* * *

_L-Longing:_

Rina rolled over onto her side, a dark green colored phone lying on the bed beside her. She couldn't call Hanon, as much as she wanted to, Rina just couldn't bring herself to do it. The apartment seemed so lonely today, no giggles from the blue haired girl as they watched something together, no mumbles as the Aqua Pearl Princess ate something remarkably good. No, nothing but a collection of laughs came from a comedic stand-up on the TV the green haired girl wasn't paying much mind to. Those generic laughs on the TV didn't compare to the ones Hanon could produce on a good day.

_Hanon._ Rina thought as she closed her eyes and sighed. _Call me already._

Hearing Hanon's voice really made Rina's day, no matter how much she denied it in public. Yet when it really came down to it, Rina could never bring herself to dial Hanon's number and call…Why? It really wasn't that hard was it? It was just a phone call…right?

No it wasn't.

Rina often found that her day really didn't start until Hanon called, as cheesy as it sounded. The green haired Princess wanted to hear her voice, and sometimes she found herself wishing for Hanon's gentle touch during the middle of the night. Oh if Hanon could spend the night! Just that thought sent shivers down Rina's spine, seeing Hanon in the morning would start her morning _just the right way_. Those brown eye looking at her, innocent and caring…

The Green Pearl Princess shook her head. Why was she thinking such things? How did that _one _girl affect her so much? That single girl that made her stomach flip and made time go so fast, yet so slowly at the same time? How was it that Hanon had control over her and why had Rina _allowed_ her to take this control? Rina had always loved being in control before…what had changed it? Was it love?

And if it even was love, how did one emotion have such a tight control over her? Was it like this for everyone? Damn she longed for Hanon: her touch, voice, and laugh.

The phone rang and Rina answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" she asked with a quick cough.

"_Rina!!_" Hanon cheered from the other side. "_Hello!_"

Finally her day had started.

She couldn't help it, she loved the girl.

* * *

R&R please! 


	13. Mitsuki

Thanks to **Suzuriin, Sailor Star Mars, Awesome Rapidash, Granite Aizawa**, and **Jewelieishness **for reviewing! I hope everyone had healthy and good holidays! Please…

Enjoy!

* * *

_M-Mitsuki_: 

The teacher, Mitsuki, always caused a hitch in Rina's relationship with Hanon even though the young girl wouldn't admit her feelings out loud. In class the green haired Princess couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously, after all Hanon still and often proclaimed a strange sort of love towards the older man, and even though the blue haired Princess said it wasn't real, Rina knew it was. And even though she had known about Hanon's older man attraction, it felt…_wrong_. But still, why did she still act like their relationship wasn't in full bloom? Everyone knew, and though there were a few who protested, neither one of them cared. Regardless, the issue that bothered Rina was that Hanon never looked at her _that_ way, and never talked to her _that_ way.

But was it nothing _but_ jealously?

His class proved hard for Rina to get through, she found herself focusing more on Hanon then Mitsuki which always brought up rumors through out the rest of the classroom, rumors that secretly annoyed the taller girl. The Aqua Princess denied all feelings to the music teacher, but still…

"Rina," Hanon whispered during class, "_Rina_!"

The Green Pearl Princess looked up from her work with her hand over her chin and saw Hanon with her usual smile. "What?" she mouthed silently.

"After school," she muttered with a slight smile, "meet me at the—"

"Housho-san," Mitsuki cut in with a stern voice. "Is something the matter?"

"No Mitsuki-san!" Hanon grinned. "Not at all!"

The teacher coughed and returned his attention to his board. "That's much better. Anyway as I was saying before..."

Rina turned her attention away from Mitsuki once more and cast her eyes in Hanon's direction, only to see the Aqua Pearl Princess gazing at the older man. A deep sigh left Hanon's body as her eyes became dreamy and her body posture relaxed.

Would she ever look at _her_ that way? With that kind of passion, that kind of _wanting_? Yes of course, they loved each other!

But something deep within Rina told her otherwise.

Shaking her head, Rina returned to the information Mitsuki wrote on the board, tapping her pen on her wooden desk quickly. This wasn't a good place to think about this. Her heart dropped down into her twisting stomach and soon small beads of sweat gathered along her hairline and bangs.

She hated this class.

* * *

R&R please! 


	14. Nuzzle

Thanks to **Kino no Tabibito** and **Suzuriin** for reviewing! Please…

Enjoy!

* * *

_N-Nuzzle:_

Hanon woke to the sun breaking through the curtain clad window. The light on her eyelids drove her from her deep sleep, and when she opened her eyes she found a plain appearing ceiling above her. This wasn't her ceiling…

Oh wait…it was Rina's.

The Aqua Princess giggled and nuzzled her face into the neck of the sleeping princess beside her, doing her best not to wake her, after all Rina was rather reserved when it came to cuddling. But here, oh yes here Hanon could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted.

Taking advantage of the situation, Hanon rubbed her nose against Rina's soft neck and released a gentle sigh. She folded her arms to her own chest and leaned inwards, her body inches away from Rina's breasts, a place she had yet to venture to. She could feel green, long hair underneath the both of them; it tickled her bare arms and forced goose bumps up her arms.

This was what she had wanted and longed for her entire life, this gentle and warming feeling she could get with no one else.

Rina groaned in her sleep, but did not wake and Hanon thanked her lucky starfish for the small grace. With the girl still asleep, Hanon kept up her doings, the smile never leaving her face as she did so.

Then, the other girl woke.

"H-Hanon?" she groaned with a voice that sent shivers down said girl's spine. "How long have you been here?"

"Since last night." Hanon giggled. "I figured that we'd skip school today…"

"People will talk you know." Rina turned away from Hanon. "And soon Mitsuki-sensei will find out."

The smaller girl frowned at _that_ comment but kept nuzzling beside Rina. "I know…but I don't care."

"Right now," Rina muttered underneath her breath.

Hanon ignored her comment and smiled against Rina's arm. After a long moment, the green haired princess returned the action and smiled, as rare as it was even though Hanon couldn't see it. Together the two snuggled into the comfortable bed underneath them, and Rina released a deep sigh.

"Do you care?"

Rina closed her eyes. "No."

Hanon buried her face in Rina's warm arm and shuttered from the warm feeling. Butterflies fluttered around her in stomach. No matter what happened at school, between her and Mitsuki, she didn't care so long as Rina's heart belonged to her and her alone.

* * *

R&R please! 


	15. Overture

Thank you to **Awesome Rapidash** for reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

_O-Overture:_

The first step in Hanon and Rina's relationship had started off at a rocky spot. Rina did not like the blue haired girl, and vice versa. Each one had reasons for dislike towards the other, but it wasn't until Rina saw Hanon cry over the notes Mitsuki had worked so hard on that she saw a deeper level of the Aqua Princess that she wanted to know more about. Her tears that day changed the Green Princess' view on her, and she couldn't help but feel closer to her even though she remained cold.

But many things changed the day they sung a duet with one another. Their voices, as different as they were, matched on a new type of harmony and brought strength from Rina's voice she never thought possible. What had that strange feeling been? Had Rina been in love then, or was it just a 'liking' sensation she had only had with Noel and no one else? Sure plenty of women and men hit on Rina, but she had never responded, after all nothing could take her away from her mission of saving the world and Noel but Hanon was different. She was an ally, someone who understood what it was like to be a mermaid who fought against the Water Demons and human who tried to fit in.

With mixing one another's songs their relationship reached a new level, one above friends and allies, one that Rina, at the time, did not understand. And yet now as Hanon wrapped her fingers around hers she felt that she _somewhat_ understood her feelings at that time.

But _then _didn't matter, _now_ did. And Rina couldn't have been happier as she walked to drop Hanon off at Pearl Waters, hand in hand, fingers interlaced, with the blue haired woman.

* * *

R&R please! 


	16. Princess

Thank you to** RedPearlVoice**, and **Jewel-chan** for reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

_P-Princess:_

Rina was far from what Hanon considered a princess on land or sea. She was rough, and wouldn't hesitate to punch a man in the stomach or anywhere else for that matter. She didn't speak like one either; her words were often laced with sarcastic undertones, and her words held deep meaning that confused both her and Lucia. Rina refused to wear dresses unless there was a demand for it, and only wore make-up on rare occasions.

And yet when Rina stood a few feet in front Hanon with make-up and a dark green dress on, she looked more like a princess then ever. Her make-up, one of the first times outside of that modeling thing she tried out for, looked as if a famous artist had applied it, highlighting every feature that belonged to the Green Pearl Princess. Her dark emerald dress exposed her shoulders, and clung to her upper body while the bottom thinned her frame out.

Too bad it took an invitation to a special party Lucia decided to throw to get her to dress up in such a manner. She had the beauty, why didn't she do it more often? A twinge of self-consciousness came over _Hanon_, a girl who held her head up high whenever she passed a man whenever she stood beside the taller girl. And even though Hanon _loved_ seeing the other princess dressed up, she knew deep down the thing that made it so special was the fact that she _didn't_ get to see if often.

But every now and again wouldn't hurt.

"What?" Rina narrowed her eyes towards Hanon.

Hanon shook her head and giggled. "Nothing. Now come on!" She ran over and linked her arm with Rina's. "We're already late!"

Now together, the two walked into the room where Lucia's formal birthday was being held. Hanon had no idea why Lucia wanted to throw such a party, but she didn't mind, after all it got her and Rina out of the apartment and she had the change to dress up, something Hanon would never miss out on.

When the girls entered, bodies beside one another as only couples would do, the party goers stared for a moment, and then cheered. Rina blushed under the group's optimism, but the Aqua Pearl Princess could see a smile.

_Oh yes. _Hanon squeezed Rina's arm three times. _This is a party I can enjoy!_

* * *

R&R please!


	17. Quiet

Thanks to **Jewelieishness** for reviewing!

* * *

_Q-Quiet:_

The ocean was a mixture of things Rina preferred. It was quiet and peaceful at the same time, a rare occurrence the Green Pearl Princess would look forward to whenever she dove back into the ocean for any number of reasons. But even in the quiet she looked forward to, Hanon would come to her mind. The Aqua Pearl Princess who lingered above the ocean's surface, running around with a smile on her face.

The ocean…just the sound alone brought the blue haired princess to mind. Her name sounded like the waves against the sand ridden beach in the middle of the night. Her hair itself appeared to be 'waving' like the surface of the ocean and carried the same color that now surrounded Rina.

Almost as if Hanon herself surrounded her, protecting her, and bringing the silence she missed so much when on land.

Yes, being in the cooling water provided an excellent time to think of Hanon and her love.

It had changed her.

Of all the people Rina had come to know, Hanon had been the one to change her the most and it wasn't for the better nor the worst. Rina could _relax_ around Hanon, she could bark, scream, kick and fight and Hanon would never leave her side. No, instead Hanon would put up a fight or back down just at the right time. How did she know? _How_?

Swimming through the cold waters Rina ran her fingers through her dark green hair and released a sigh. She hated being so vulnerable around Hanon; it felt as if she was always nude, with nothing to cover herself with but her bare hands. Was this true love? If not, what was it?

The Green Pearl Princess approached a school of fish and watched as they swam with one another. The more she watched, the more it seemed like dancing to her, something she and Hanon had never done together. They had legs on land, so why hadn't they shared an intimate dance?

With a heavy sigh that brought bubbles from her mouth, Rina looked up at the surface of the water longingly. She wouldn't mind taking a swim with the Aqua Princess, something that princesses did on their own would feel good with the younger girl, and perhaps it would bring them closer.

Just perhaps…

But how much closer could they grow? Weren't they close enough?

* * *

R&R please!


	18. Rain

Thank you to **Jewel-chan**, and **Kino no Tabibito** for reviewing!

* * *

_R-Rain:_

A kiss in the rain.

The idea of something so simple sent girlish giggles through the Aqua Pearl Princess, and goose bumps up her arms. In the romance novels she had gotten her hands on or the movies she went to go see with Lucia a kiss in the rain was the ultimate sign of an everlasting relationship. Hanon often daydreamt, especially during class, of giving Rina such a passionate kiss but such things could not happen for mermaids.

Well at least without the help of an umbrella.

"Rain again?" Lucia whined as she stood underneath a canopy the school provided with Rina and Hanon. "When is it—?"

"Lucia!" Kaito called, a bright orange umbrella in his hands. He came out from the school and stood beside his girlfriend with a confident smile over his face. "Come on, I'll walk you home! I promise you won't get wet!" He winked, and a pink color came over Lucia's face.

"Kaito!" She turned around and waved to her two best friends. "I'll see you later guys! Be careful on the way home!"

Together the two took off, Kaito's umbrella providing shelter. Oh, maybe now was the right time! Hanon turned to face Rina just as the green haired girl pulled out a dark green umbrella.

"It can only fit one but I'm sure we can make it," Rina said, her attention seeming elsewhere.

"O-okay." Hanon blinked in confusion. What was the matter?

Rina held the umbrella out a bit in Hanon's direction and they stepped out into the rain. Hanon scooted closer to Rina as they walked further away from the school, perhaps now would be the chance for her in the rain kiss!

"Hanon?"

The blue haired girl turned to her girlfriend. "Yes?"

Rina bent down, bringing the umbrella down with her, and pressed her lips to Hanon's. Her eyes widened when the Green Pearl Princess' lips met hers, after all Rina was usually so shy when it came to kissing. Hanon's eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself in the mind blowing kiss. Had Rina been reading her mind?

It wasn't raining _on_ them, but it was far better then the kiss in the rain she had been daydreaming about. Just the simple fact that Rina had brought forth the kiss made things so much more romantic and sweet.

Damn she loved the princess of the North Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

R&R please!


	19. School

Thanks to **Awesome Rapidash, Jewel-chan**, and **Kino No Tabibito** for reviewing!

* * *

_S-School:_

After Mitsuki had left the school, things had been less tense between Rina and Hanon, but school still served a problem…well for Rina anyway. It was a well known fact that Hanon was a flirt, in fact if she hadn't been Rina wondered if they would have even gotten together in the first place, but because they had kept their relationship under wraps for the most, part save for friends, boys often flirted with the blue haired princess. There had been a few times that Rina had to 'take care' of a boy; he patted Hanon's behind during P.E. and the Green Pearl Princess wasn't about to put up with _that_.

Hanon, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind it at all. It was her nature, or that's what Rina told herself anyway. Since then there hadn't been too many incidents, Rina kept to herself when she saw a boy flirting with her girlfriend and instead kept to throwing intimidating glares.

But the real problem Rina had with school was the fact that she couldn't touch or hold hands with her girlfriend. The school didn't approve in any sort of romantic gestures between students, gay or not, and the two often got into trouble when caught holding hands or holding one another in a quick private hug. The teachers kept the incidents to themselves, however, so the new slew of students had no idea about their relationship and that was the way Rina wanted it to stay.

Even though she had come out to her closest friends, Rina wanted their relationship to remain a secret. It wasn't anyone else's business and keeping it a secret made it…fun. It was _fun_ to pass notes in the middle of class breaks and to catch the other looking over during class. Lucia giggled whenever she caught the both of them, and if often made the green haired princess blush.

It was a bit hard at times not to be near her girlfriend but Rina always made it through the day. Not wanting to get into any sort of trouble, Rina, at times, kept her distance from her lover and it hurt, but she didn't need another mark on her record. There had been that time with that boy that had almost bought her a suspension, but that was a story for later.

Besides, there was always _after school_ to enjoy her company.

* * *

R&R please!


	20. Tide

Thank you to **Laney-chan, Jewel-chan**, and **Kino no Tabibito** for reviewing!

* * *

_T-Tide:_

"Rina!" Hanon screamed as she watched her beloved disappear beneath a large wave of water. She ran forward and dove into the water, instantly changing into her mermaid form.

"Rina!!"

The water threw her around, Lucia's respective ocean tossing the two of them around like two rag dolls, lost by a small girl over a boat or on the ocean. Her eyes that reflected the color of the ocean searched the bright blue water, looking for something, anything that would reveal where her girlfriend had disappeared to. Of course there wasn't a fear of drowning but getting thrown up against rocks didn't sound like a death she wanted for herself, let alone the one she loved.

"Hanon! Hano—"

She perked at the sound of the Green Princess' voice and kicked her tail as hard as she could in the direction it had come from. "Rina!" she called out as she fought the currents of the Pacific Ocean, "Rina where are you?"

How could the water, the place where they lived, turn into something so terrifying in just a matter of hours? This was just a storm, a simple storm that they had lived through hundreds of times before and yet she had allowed herself and her girlfriend to become trapped within it. Hanon shook the idea from her head and tore through the water, right over to where a gathering of sharp rocks sat in wait. There Rina lay, on her back, her shoulder bleeding and her back against the bottom of the ocean. Her blood moved up through the water, becoming light red wisps that turned Hanon's stomach.

"Rina!"

Hanon swam over to the green haired girl's side and looked down at the wound. Rina hissed out between clenched teeth and looked up at Hanon. The blue haired girl's eyes widened as the water around them changed from a clear color to a light red in a matter or seconds. Oh no, were things getting worse? Could they get worse? How hurt had she been hurt?

"I'm fine," Rina said, her voice laced with pain.

"No you're not!" Hanon protested, shaking her head back and forth. She wrapped her arm around Rina's shoulders and pulled her close to her. "We've got to get back to Lucia's place where we can wrap your shoulder."

She hated this. How did Lucia put up with watching Kaito do such dangerous things?

* * *

R&R please!


	21. Uniform

Thank you to **Awesome Rapidash, Jewel-chan**, and **Laney-chan** for reviewing!

* * *

_U-Uniform:_

Hanon giggled when Rina emerged from her bathroom, not bothering to hide her laugh at all, it wouldn't be like her. The Aqua Pearl Princess had asked to see Rina in her school uniform, rather then the boy's uniform she usual wore to school and now she was happy she had. Every curve that belonged to the Green Pearl Princess showed, along with her gorgeous legs that the skit barely covered.

"Happy?" Rina placed her hands on her hips, a slight blush on her face.

"A bit!" Hanon crossed one of her legs over the other and patted the spot beside her on her comfortable bed. "Come sit down over here so I can get a better look at you!"

Rina took the invite and sat down on Hanon's bed, the blush growing redder on her face. Hanon watched with a keen eye as the skirt traveled a bit up on Rina's long legs; apparently the skirt needed adjustment. Hanon chuckled, bringing her right hand to her mouth in order to keep her giggle from escaping, she didn't want to embarrass the girl after her first round of laughter, if she did, she doubted that Rina would ever do something like it again. Rina just looked so damn _cute_ in her uniform, Hanon thanked her lucky stars that she didn't wear the girl's uniform during the school day or the blue haired girl would never get any work done. But for now it was fine, it was just a small thing between the two of them that Hanon would think of whenever she needed a midday boost.

"Ugh." Rina grabbed her skirt and forced it downwards.

Hanon smirked up at her girlfriend, trying to hide the massive laugh that wanted to break out. She wanted to squeal and through herself on Rina right there. "You look hot."

Without warning, Rina moved downwards and pressed a quick kiss against Hanon's lips. A speedy, loving kiss that caught Hanon off guard and sent shivers down her spine but it ended too soon. How out of character! But a move that Hanon wasn't about to shove her girlfriend away in protest. Rina wasn't one to kiss randomly, so the minute the kiss ended, Hanon reached forward, grabbing the uniform's shirt and brought their lips together in another mind-blowing kiss.

Whatever had gotten into Rina, Hanon loved it and didn't want it to end.

* * *

R&R please!


	22. Valentine

Thank you to **Jewel-chan, Laney-chan, Awesome Rapidash, Kino no Tabibito, Setsuna Revolution, **and** BBFofCrazyShopoholicPixie-Alice** for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to get this up, life has really messed with the time I have for writing!

* * *

_V-Valentine:_

"And I'm totally going to ask Rina out tonight!" Hanon giggled behind a large heart-shaped box that contained an excessive amount of chocolate. She knew that Rina wasn't really a chocolate girl, but who wouldn't want to get chocolate on Valentine's Day? Hell if she didn't want it, the green haired princess could always share right?

"I'm going out with Katio," Lucia said as she and Hanon walked down the street to Rina's place. "He's taking me to the beach and we're going to spend the night just talking to one another."

Both girls giggled, and Hanon took the chance to release a heavy sigh. Oh she couldn't wait to spend the night with her girlfriend! She had been looking forward to it since February _started_ and now would be the night where she would get to cuddle with Rina all night, no excuse! It wasn't like she didn't get to cuddle anyways, but Rina always held up some kind of guard and tonight there was no reason for Rina not to latch on to the blue haired princess.

And then perhaps I would move on to something else, something that had yet to happen between the both of them.

As cuddly and girlish that Hanon was, she _was_ a bit shy when it came to doing 'it' (as she referred it to) and deep down she wanted Rina to make the first move, but like _that_ was ever going to happen. Their kisses were always so random, some times during the night while watching TV, and some times while saying farewell at the front door. There had never been a real session of making out between the both of them, would they ever get passed kissing?

"Lucia…how far have you and Kaito gone?"

The blonde's face lit up with a dark red color, and she waved her hands back and forth. "Hanon! Why would you ask something like that!"

Hanon grinned. "Just curious is all."

"Well…" the Pink Pearl Princess pouted, "nothing other then kissing."

Ah-ha! So Hanon wasn't the only shy one in the group when it came to 'it'!

The flush fell from Lucia's face, and she regained her composure. "What about you?"

Hanon turned her back on her friend and began walking down the street, moving the bag with Rina's gifts back and forth. "None of your business!"

Lucia ran after her fellow princess, frowning. "_Hanon_!!"

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
